wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/XXVII
Goście rozjeżdżali się, a każdy z nich opuszczając salon żegnał moją matkę głębokim ukłonem i pełnym uprzejmości słowem. Zdawałoby się, że po długim zapomnieniu wszyscy ci ludzie nagle przypomnieli sobie o niej i że widok jej najżywszą im sprawiał radość. To samo zupełnie i mnie spotykało. Mężczyźni, mianowicie młodzi i nieżonaci, przesadzali się w okazywaniu mi grzeczności, tak że nagle stałyśmy się bohaterkami zebrania i przedmiotem czci ogólnej. Mimo woli uśmiechałam się na widok tej nagłej zmiany, jaką sprowadziło dla nas odkrycie przez Rudolfa uczynione i powrót nasz do dawnego majątkowego stanowiska. Nie powiem jednak, abym się uśmiechała wesoło, bo czułam rodzaj litości dla tych ludzi, którzy jak dzieci biegli ku temu, co błyszczało lub błyszczeć mogło. Moja matka nagłą tę zmianę losu i położenia przyjęła obojętnie, z roztargnieniem prawie, malującym się w oczach jej, które mijały schylające się przed nią głowy, jakby one niewarte były ich spojrzenia, a zdawały się patrzeć na oddalony jakiś przedmiot, który tkwił zapewne w jej myślach. Tuż obok nas zadźwięczał słodki i niemal uniżony głosik: — Kochane kuzynki! spodziewam się, że zechcecie przepędzić parę dni w moim domu i spocząć trochę po tych wszystkich wstrząsających wypadkach. O! kochane kuzynki! Spodziewam się, że nie gniewacie się na mnie i nie macie do mnie żalu! Bogiem się świadczę, że oczerniono mię przed wami; ja zawsze tak was kochałam, zawsze modliłam się za was i z całej siły starałam się, aby najukochańsza ciotka moja pojednała się z wami. Ale harda to była i nieugięta kobieta, wiecie o tym, i Bóg tylko jeden widział, com ucierpiała z powodu twardości i nieugiętości jej charakteru. Nie godzi się źle mówić o umarłych, ale.. . Niech Bóg świeci nad jej duszą! nieboszczka miała charakter bardzo twardy i nieugięty i tylko poczucie obowiązku mogło mię skłonić do przebywania w jej domu. Wierzcie mi, że poczucie obowiązku. . . nic więcej... robiłam z siebie najcięższą, ach! Bóg tylko wie, jak ciężką ofiarę.. . Ale najwięcej boleję nad tym, że utraciłam wasze serca, kochane kuzynki. Spodziewam się jednak, że nie będziecie zawzięte... Jesteście chrześcijankami i nie powinniście być zawzięte.. . Pozostańcie parę dni w moim domu, kochane kuzynki... Pamiętajcie o węzłach bliskiego pokrewieństwa, jakie nas łączą... uważajcie mię za najżarliwszą waszą przyjaciółkę, gotową zawsze do usług waszych. . . Pani Rudolf owa ściskała obie ręce mojej matki, patrzyła w jej twarz swymi okrągłymi oczami i w dowód najwyższej czułości ukazywała nam obydwom wszystkie swoje białe zęby. Nie pamiętam dobrze, co odpowiedziała jej matka, ale wiem, że odpowiedź była krótka i sucha i że przez okno widać było zajeżdżający dla nas powóz pocztowy. Obejrzałam się wkoło szukając oczami dwóch osób, z którymi pożegnać się chciałam, ale salon był prawie pusty, a na przeciwległym jej końcu stał Witold i zdawał się oczekiwać, abym zwróciła na niego spojrzenie. Żywo postąpiliśmy ku sobie. — Gdzie on jest? — spytałam. Zrozumiał, o kim mówiłam, i smutek zasępił na chwilę jego przezroczyste oczy. — Biedny! — rzekł — wymknął się niepostrzeżony i odjechał do swego domu... — Dlaczegoż biedny? — przerwałam — jeśli kiedy, to teraz przecie przyszła dla niego pora odpoczynku i zupełnego uspokojenia... Mówiłam to niepewnym głosem, bo przed oczami stała mi wciąż zmęczona twarz, poorane czoło, przygasłe oczy i pognębiona postać Rudolfa. Witold stał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemię, pogrążony w myślach. Po chwili powtórzył raz jeszcze: — Biedny! Kilka minut rozmawialiśmy z cicha o wspólnym przyjacielu naszym. Widocznym było, że ostatnia próba wyczerpała do reszty jego siły. Oderwanie się od rodziny, którą tym więcej kochał, im więcej czuł się przeciwko niej winnym, trudy długiej podróży, niepokoje poszukiwania, widok kobiety, która tak ważną i tragiczną rolę odegrała w jego życiu, wszystko to razem, a ostatnie zapewne najwięcej, złamało go ostatecznie i do dna przepaliło jego serce, tylu już wstrząsane burzami. Człowiek ten nosił w sobie najpiękniejsze zasady szlachetności rozumu i gorących uczuć, a jednak spalił całe swe życie w ogniu niegodnej go namiętności... Miałażby dusza jego, pomimo całej piękności swojej, być niekompletną i z którejś strony tak okaleczoną, że nic już zdrowia jej powrócić nie mogło? Czy nić smutnego jego życia wyprzędła się z chłodnego serca i nikczemnego charakteru kobiety, z jaką był połączony? Czy na szali losów jego przeważył traf nieszczęśliwy, stawiając przed nim w chwili, w której serce jego wybuchnąć namiętnością miało, zamiast kobiety wielkiej sercem i umysłem, istotę z płomienistą i zachwycającą pięknością ciała, a z duszą niską i przedajną? Możnaż zrachować wszystkie stopnie, po których zstępował w otchłań nieszczęścia? Możnaż zważyć na szali winy jego i cierpienia i przekonać się, które zaważą więcej? Możnaż dotknąć palcem wszystkich ran jego serca i poczuć, jak bolały, albo poruszyć wszystkie struny jego piersi i posłyszeć, jak one dźwięczały, skąd wzięły się początek i krzykliwa fałszywość ich dźwięku? Bądź co bądź, struny te odśpiewały już finał swej pieśni, ostatnie jej tony złamać się musiały o zimną pierś kobiety, tyle kochanej i znowu ujrzanej. Otarłam łzę z oka i udałam się w głąb domu dla wyszukania Rozalii, z którą pożegnać się chciałam. Przeszłam kilka cichych i mrocznych pokojów nie spotkawszy nikogo, aż w ramie drzwi otwartych na oścież ukazała mi się postać siedzącej na kanapie Rozalii. Siedziała z rękami splecionymi i położonymi na kolanach, z głową wyciągniętą naprzód, jakby w przedmiot jakiś chciwie się wpatrywała oczami, które gorzały i wilgotniały na przemian. Na bladych przedtem jej policzkach leżały teraz dwa głębokie rumieńce. Milczała i tylko wargi jej drgały chwilami jak u osoby, która tłumi w sobie płacz lub śmiech gwałtowny. Postąpiłam żywo, lecz stanąwszy we drzwiach zostałam znowu zdziwioną. Sądziłam, że Rozalia sama jedna znajduje się w pokoju, gdy tymczasem wzrok mój zaraz u progu upadł na mężczyznę, który o kilkanaście kroków od Rozalii stał zwrócony do mnie plecami, a bokiem do drzwi ogrodowych, wpółotwartych i wiejących przejmującym jesiennym wiatrem. Mężczyzna w podróżnym był i dość wytwornym ubraniu, przez ramię miał przewieszoną skórzaną torebkę, a w ręku trzymał podróżny, okrągły kapelusz. Lubo nie mogłam widzieć jego twarzy, postać jego wydała mi się dobrze znaną. Ciemne włosy, tu i owdzie przyprószone lekką siwizną, okrywały mu głowę; która opadała na piersi jak u winowajcy lub człowieka bardzo wzruszonego czy zmieszanego. Rozalia patrzyła na mężczyznę tego jak w tęczę, oddech jej był szybkim, palce splecionych rąk coraz mocniej się zaciskały, ale — milczała. Nie wiedziałam, co mam czynić. Pomyślałam jednak, że należało mi koniecznie pożegnać Rozalię i postąpiłam naprzód. Na szelest moich kroków mężczyzna drgnął i odwrócił głowę. Stanęłam na miejscu jak wryta, poznałam bowiem Agenora. Zrozumiałam, że obecność moja mogła tu być zbyteczną, natrętną nawet, i chciałam się cofnąć, ale Rozalia spostrzegła mię także, w mgnieniu oka porwała się z kanapy, pochwyciła moje ręce i pociągnęła na środek pokoju. — Niepotrzebnie, o! wcale niepotrzebnie chciałaś się oddalić, kuzynko — wymówiła przytłumionym głosem — i owszem, proszę cię, abyś została i była obecną rozmowie, jaką będę miała z tym panem... Wymawiając ostatni wyraz rzuciła rękę w stronę Agenora i upadła znowu na kanapę, cała zrumieniona, z dziwną jakąś zaciętością w wyrazie oczu. Agenor ukłonił mi się głęboko, ale z daleka. Był bardzo zmieniony. Schudł i pobladł, na czole miał głęboką zmarszczkę, ciemnosiwe jego oczy straciły połysk i śmiałość spojrzenia, niemniej jednak mógł się jeszcze nazwać bardzo pięknym mężczyzną. Twarz jego, obok wzruszenia i zmieszania, odbijała w tej chwili głęboki smutek. Powieki często w dół się kłoniły, koło ust krążył wyraz cierpienia. Pomimo pozornej wytworności ubrania, jakie miał na sobie, wprawne oko z łatwością spostrzec by w nim mogło coś, co zakrawało na niedostatek lub zaniedbanie. Podróżny paletot, za szeroki nieco dla jego wychudzonej postaci, nadawał jej pozór opuszczenia i wyniszczenia zarazem. Upłynęło kilka sekund, w czasie których dwoje tych ludzi znowu patrzyło na siebie z wytężeniem, wcale nie pamiętając o obecności kogoś trzeciego. W końcu Agenor postąpił parę kroków w stronę Rozalii, ale ona szybko wyciągnęła rękę z gestem nakazującym i odpychającym zarazem. Pierś mężczyzny podniosła się westchnieniem. — Rozalio! — wymówił bezdźwięcznym głosem — także mię witasz po dwóch latach niewidzenia? Rozalia zaśmiała się właściwym sobie, a tak dobrze mi znanym, cichym, przeszywającym chichotem. Przestała śmiać się i rzekła: — Pan życzy sobie, abym go witała inaczej? Pan czuje i zeznaje w sumieniu swoim, że zasłużył na inne z mej strony powitanie? Czy pan tak czuje i uznaje w sumieniu swoim? Dziwi mię to wielce, bo ja czuję i zeznaję, że byłam dotąd szaloną, bezrozumną, odartą ze wszelkiej dumy kobietą witając go inaczej! — Spodziewam się — odezwał się Agenor cichym i smutnym tonem — spodziewam się, że zechcesz przynajmniej mię wysłuchać! Rozalia wybuchnęła znowu: — O! alboż raz słuchałam już pana? Alboż nie zanadto na nieszczęście moje słuchałam pana? Cóż mi pan nowego masz do powiedzenia? Zapewne to, że dowiedziawszy się o chorobie i bliskiej śmierci mojej babki, pośpieszyłeś co prędzej, aby pojąć za żonę Rozalię bogatą, wtedy gdy dla Rozalii ubogiej zaszczyt ten był niepodobnym? Nieprawdaż, że dowiedziałeś się pan o chorobie i bliskiej śmierci mojej babki i że pośpieszyłeś dlatego, aby mię zaślubić teraz, gdy jestem bogatą? O! jakże to pięknie ze strony pana! jak bezinteresownie! jak rycersko! Dziękuję panu z całego serca, ale teraz, gdy wiem już o pańskim postanowieniu, proszę pana, abyś wyszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, którymi wszedłeś, i więcej nigdy nie stawał mi przed oczami! Cały ten potok wyrazów wymówiła prędko i z nadzwyczajnym uniesieniem. Przy ostatnich słowach śmiała się głośno i przenikliwie, ale jednocześnie łzy jak groch sypały się po jej rozpalonej twarzy z czarnych oczu napełnionych wyrazem cierpienia. Agenor milczał, głowę pochylił jeszcze niżej i nieruchomy wzrok utkwił w ziemię. Rozalia odetchnęła głęboko, z gestem niecierpliwości otarła łzy z twarzy i oczu i mówiła dalej: — Czy pan sądziłeś, że wszelkie pojęcie o szlachetnej dumnie i uczciwości do szczętu wygasło we mnie? Czy pan tak sądziłeś, pośpieszając do mnie na wieść, że jestem lub wkrótce zostanę bogatą? Czy pan myślałeś, że nie lepiej byłoby, nie szlachetniej i nie dumniej czekać, aż ja się do pana odezwę i zawołam: przybywaj! moje serce i bogactwo do ciebie należą! Nie! pan nie miałeś dość cierpliwości, aby czekać na moje wezwanie! Pan jak jastrząb zgłodniały przybyłeś tu po bogactwo moje, a w dodatku i po mnie! O, to ostatni cios, jaki mogłeś mi zadać! O! przebrałeś pan miarę upokorzeń, jakimi mię przez całe życie poiłeś. Gdybym zobaczyła upiora, powstającego z łona mogiły, nie byłabym tak przerażoną, jak gdym zobaczyła pana przez te drzwi wchodzącego. O, wolałabym zapaść się w głąb ziemi jak pana w tej chwili zobaczyć! Zakryła twarz dłońmi i łkała głośno przez chwilę. Nagle uspokoiła się, opuściła ręce, wyprostowała kibić i wlepiając od łez błyszczące oczy w stojącego przed nią mężczyznę wymówiła z uśmiechem tryumfu i ironii: — Tak, jestem teraz bogatą. Za pieniądze, pozostawione mi przez babkę moją, nabędę wielkie dobra i dam w nich panu miejsce ekonoma. Jeżeli na tym urzędzie będziesz się dobrze sprawował, na starość otrzymasz ode mnie chleb łaskawy! Agenor podniósł nagle głowę, przygasłe oczy jego błysnęły, głęboki rumieniec bladą twarz oblał. — Rozalio! — zawołał — teraz ty przebrałaś miarę upokorzeń, jakimi mię poisz! — Co? — zawołała Rozalia porywając się z siedzenia i stając przed nim z podniesioną głową. — Czy dobrze usłyszałam? Pan mi czynisz wyrzuty? Pan? mnie? Zaśmiała się znowu, ale nagle zmilkła, pochyliła głowę i kilka sekund stała pogrążona w zamyśleniu. — I któż tu komu czynić ma prawo wyrzuty? — ciągnęła zniżonym i drżącym nieco głosem — kto z nas czyje złamał życie? Kto kogo z równej i widnej sprowadził drogi? Przypomnij sobie ów poranek letni, taki promienny, taki spokojny, cichy i wonny, w którym wieniec niezabudek wkładając na warkocze moje, po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś do mnie: kocham cię! O! przypomnij sobie, jaką niewinną i słodką dzieciną byłam w poranku owym, i spójrz teraz na mnie, i spójrz we mnie, i powiedz: jaka moc zdołała mię tak odmienić, i przyznaj, że mocą tą złowrogą dla mnie — ty byłeś. Nie odrywała oczu od ziemi, a mowa jej stawała się coraz więcej przeciągłą i nabierała coraz więcej tonów głębokiej żałości, jaka i twarz jej zasłaniać poczęła. — Dlaczego — mówiła dalej — dlaczegoż głos twój tak dźwięczny był i czarowny, gdy pierwszy raz wymawiałeś do mnie słowo: kocham? Dlaczego wtedy ukochałam cię tak głęboko, tak nieskończenie, tak na zawsze? Przestać cię kochać nie było w mojej mocy. Nie potrzebowałam ślubować ci stałości i wierności, bo każda myśl moja, każde uderzenie serca, każda krwi mojej kropelka na wskroś przesiąknięte były stałością i wiernością... Byłam ci wierną i stałą do bezrozumu, do szaleństwa, do zupełnego zaparcia się siebie samej, do zupełnego rozbratu z dumą niewieścią. A jednak, Bóg mi świadkiem, że nie byłam odarta z poczucia dumy tej i głęboko czułam upokorzenie moje. Z gorącymi łzami modliłam się do Boga prosząc, aby mi serce odmienił, gotowa byłam biczować siebie za miłość moją, tak jak za cień myśli występnej biczują się zakonnicy. Ale przestać kochać nie leżało ani w naturze mojej, ani w moim przeznaczeniu. O! smutne, smutne było to przeznaczenie! Lata płynęły, serce moje wzbierało goryczą, dusza psuła się, ciało uginało. Okiem zazdrości pełnym patrzyłam na niewinne i spokojne dziewice, na szczęśliwe narzeczone, na zacne żony i ubłogosławione matki. Czułam się powołaną do spełniania powinności rodzinnych, czułam się spragnioną spokojnego i zacnego szczęścia, byłam sama, wciąż sama ze zgryzotą moją i z tą miłością dla ciebie nieszczęsną, której wykroić i wyrzucić z siebie nie mogłam, a która zapierała mi wejście na drogi upragnione! O! gorzkie, straszne wspomnienia! kędy było ich źródło? — w tobie! A jednak nie przestawałam cię kochać i nie było ofiary, której bym dla ciebie nie spełniła, i nie było cierpienia, którego bym dla ciebie nie przeniosła. A ty, czyś choć jedną uczynił dla mnie ofiarę? Czy choć na chwilę, przez miłość dla mnie, zrzekłeś się swych pieszczotliwych nałogów? Czy choć raz popróbowałeś przełamać twe nędzne tchórzostwo, które kazało ci drżeć przed ubóstwem, twoją własną winą ściągniętym? Coś dla mnie poświęcił? Coś dla mnie uczynił? Głos jej wzmagał się i rósł, z żałosnych tonów przechodził w groźne, z cichych w potężne, aż z nowym wybuchem łamiąc ręce i wyciągając je ku niemu zawołała: — Coś ze mnie uczynił? ... I nie mogła dłużej mówić, zakryła oczy splecionymi rękami, upadła na kanapę, głowę na poduszkę schyliła i płakała zrazu głośno, potem coraz ciszej, aż zupełnie głosu słychać nie było, tylko łzy jak grad spadały po obu stronach jej splecionych palców zlewając pąsowy atłas poduszki i czarne fałdy jej sukni. On, zda się, skamieniał. Patrzył na nią i patrzył, i ani wzroku od jej złamanej postaci oderwać nie mógł, ani żadnego uczynić poruszenia. Po chwili przesunął ręką po czole, to do szkarłatu zrumienionym, to blednącym nagle, i zaczął mówić tak, że aż zadrżałam na dźwięk jego głosu. Był to zawsze ten sam głos, który mię tak zachwycał i podbijał niegdyś, głos dźwięczny, czysty, harmonijny, pełen modulacji kunsztownych i naturalnych odcieni, tylko teraz był on jeszcze piękniejszy, jeszcze pełniejszy i bardziej przejmujący, bo przybył mu odgłos boleści głębokiej i niby odzywające się echa mnóstwa przebytych cierpień. — Rozalio! — mówił — nie spodziewałem się od ciebie takiego powitania, takich słów i takich wyrzutów. A jednak w sumieniu moim czuję i zeznaję, że zasłużyłem na nie. Tylko, widzisz, dotąd przyzwyczaiłaś mię do bezgranicznej miłości, do bezwarunkowego twego przebaczenia. Myślałem, że i teraz je znajdę... dlatego przybyłem tu do ciebie po ciebie. Jestem winnym, bardzo winnym: zmarnowałem życie i moje, i twoje, ale nie doszedłem jeszcze do tych granic nikczemności, które przeszedłszy, człowiek zaczyna kłamać.. . Nie kłamałem nigdy przed tobą i dziś nie skłamię... Tak, przybyłem tu dlatego, że wiedziałem, iż jesteś już lub wkrótce zostaniesz bogatą... Myślałem sobie, że jak dla mnie na ziemi całej nie ma kobiety jak tylko ty jedna, tak dla ciebie nie ma mężczyzny jak tylko ja jeden. Myślałem, że jak dla mnie bogactwo bez ciebie znaczyłoby tylko kawałek powszedniego chleba bez najmniejszego promyka szczęścia i zadowolenia, tak dla ciebie beze mnie bogactwo to byłoby udręczeniem. Tak myślałem i przybyłem tu, aby ci powiedzieć: połączmy się i razem dokończmy steranego przeze mnie życia naszego. Nie chcesz tego, odwracasz się ode mnie, powiadasz, że przebrałem miarę złego, jakie ci wyrządziłem; dobrze więc, odejdę i nie wrócę, bo jakkolwiek nisko upadłem, nie doszedłem jeszcze do takiego stopnia znikczemnienia, abym miał błagać kobietę, która mię odtrąca w imię bogactwa swego. . . Odetchnął głęboko i umilkł na chwilę. Gdy zaczął znowu mówić, Rozalia podniosła się, ale nie odjęła dłoni od twarzy i pozostała nieruchoma. — Ale nim odejdę — zaczął mówić znowu — nim odejdę, pozwól mi powiedzieć, że miłość moja dla ciebie ani na jeden moment nie była udaniem... Jesteś jedyną kobietą, jaką kochałem... a byłem także stały, przyznać musisz, bo od owego letniego poranku, o którym wspomniałaś, upłynęło wiele wiosen i jesieni, a dziś kocham cię jeszcze tak samo jak wtedy... Tylko byłem tchórzem i nie potrafiłem, dla twojej nawet miłości, oko w oko spojrzeć ubóstwu... Gdym utracił majątek, uciekałem od tej mary, tak strasznej dla mnie, po lądach i morzach... Brałem się do wszystkiego, pochwytywałem wszystko i nic utrzymać nie umiałem, i zawodziłem się na wszystkim. Próbowałem zarabiać sobie na był codzienny pracą rąk lub głowy, ale przyzwyczajenia całego życia brały zawsze górę. W niczym nie wytrwałem, bo posiadając wszystkie do pracy zdolności nie posiadałem woli, której brak unicestwiał we mnie dobre porywy i łamał postanowienia... Wola moja utonęła tam, gdzie zginęło mienie moje.. . w latach próżniactwa, miękkości i zbytków... Czyliż będę tu opowiadał nędzny żywot, jaki pędziłem od czasu, gdy ze stron tych wydalony zostałem utratą mego mienia? Czyliż będę opowiadał to życie, pełne wstydu i gorzkich łez, połykanych ze śmiechem na ustach? Przez te lat kilka byłem wszystkim i niczym nie byłem... Zaczynałem pracować w handlu i rzemiośle, i rzucałem pracę, aby rezydować u bogatych krewnych lub służyć za igraszkę dawnym przyjaciołom w chwilach ich znudzenia... Tu i owdzie wygrywałem garść pieniędzy w karty lub inną grę jaką. . . ten i ów widząc położenie moje zwrócił mi jakiś dług, zaciągnięty u mnie dawniej, i tak żyłem z dnia na dzień. Byli tacy, co się śmiali ze mnie, i tacy, co się nade mną litowali. Śmiech stanowił jedno, a litość drugie ramię tych kleszcz, które ściskały mi gardło, a śmiały się hańbą. Byłem wszędzie i nigdzie nie byłem, bo wałęsałem się po wszystkich kątach świata, a nikt mię nie spostrzegał, bom znaczył w świecie mniej jak ziarenko piasku, tyle ile w świecie znaczy próżniak i zjadacz cudzego chleba. O! okropne życie! Po cóż ci je rozpowiadam, Rozalio? Albożeś go nie znała? Albożem ci o nim nie mówił? Alboż w życiu tym nie świeciłaś przede mną jak jedyna gwiazda przebaczenia, jak słońce drogich wspomnień, jak jedyna na świecie istota, o której powiedzieć mogłem: kocha mię? Od czasu do czasu biegłem do ciebie, aby z ust twoich posłyszeć ten wyraz, na skrzydle którego unosiłem się w te chwile dawne, dawne, gdy nade mną, uśpioną dzieciną, pochylona wymawiała go matka moja! Biegłem do ciebie, aby spojrzeć w twoje ukochane oczy i rękę twoją do ust przycisnąć, i wracałem do nędzy mojej od ciebie, bo mogłemże wplatać cię wraz ze sobą w ohydne koło moich losów, losów, przeze mnie samego zgotowanych? Urwał mowę, zakrył twarz dłońmi i płakał. Rozalia patrzyła znowu na niego, ale we wzroku jej zniknął gorączkowy ogień, co go przed chwilą rozpalał, z ust ześliznęło się szyderstwo, i cała twarz przybrała wyraz wielkiej powagi, z głębokim połączonej smutkiem. Agenor podniósł po chwili głowę i mówił znowu: — Jeżeli wielkie były moje winy, to i wielką za nie poniosłem pokutę, pędząc życie wbrew sercu memu, które się wciąż wielkim głosem upominało o ciebie, wbrew sumieniu, które podnosiło się i groziło mi zawsze, bo nigdy całkiem nie zamarto we mnie. Ale sroższą, o! stokroć sroższą karą i pokutą jest dla mnie ta chwila, w której ty, Rozalio, odtrącasz mię od siebie, ty, co jedna na całym świecie przebaczałaś mi, i zamiast wzgardy lub pośmiewiska podawałaś mi dłoń wierną i kochającą. Bądź za to błogosławioną! W otchłań nędzy i osamotnienia, jaka mię czeka, poniosę obraz twój jak drogocenne pamiątki, które — kto wie? — uchronią mię może od ostatecznego zepsucia o które na drodze, jaką idę, tak łatwo. Przebacz mi, jeżeli możesz, i zapomnij o mnie. Bądź szczęśliwą! Łzy głos mu tłumiły, ale uczynił wysilenie i mówił jeszcze: — Wyrzucasz mi, żem ośmielił się stanąć dziś przed tobą i dopominać się o to, co sam występną nieoględnością lat młodych, a potem nędznym tchórzostwem duszy osłabłej i nie zahartowanej utraciłem! I masz słuszność, że mi to wyrzucasz. Nie klękam przed tobą, jak by to może kto inny uczynił, i nie błagam cię, abyś odwołała swój wyrok. Wiem, o! wiem, że jestem rozbitkiem tego świata, który dał mi życie, a potem je zepsuł; e jestem występnym i marnotrawnym dzieckiem tej ziemi, które zmarnowało wszystkie, dane mu przez los i naturę, bogactwa; że jestem na koniec... żebrakiem! Przy ostatnim wyrazie głuchy jęk wydobył się mu z piersi, a zawtórował mu powiew jesiennego wiatru, który wnikając przez drzwi półotwarte przyniósł odgłos pocztowego dzwonka, dźwięczącego od czasu do czasu w oddali, gdzieś aż poza ogrodem, na szerokiej drodze przerzynającej dolinę. Na odgłos tego dzwonka, przyniesionego do pokoju powiewem wiatru, Agenor drgnął i ręce opuścił jak człowiek w rozpaczy. Ale prędko wyprostował się, oczy jego oschły, blada i wyniszczona twarz przybrała wyraz stanowczości i spokoju. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę, w której brzmiał dzwonek, i wymówił: — Odjadę. Na progu tym zostawię ostatnią iskrę nadziei. Błogosławię ci raz jeszcze, Rozalio, i żegnam cię. Przebacz mi, jeżeli możesz, i źle o mnie nie wspominaj. Nie zobaczysz już mię nigdy. Bądź zdrowa i szczęśliwa! Popatrzył na nią jeszcze parę sekund, potem zwrócił się z wolna i ciężkim krokiem ku drzwiom zmierzał. Rozalia porwała się z siedzenia, jakby gwałtowną jakąś siłą podniesiona, i wytężyła na niego wzrok, który znowu srebrnymi łzami zachodził. Gdy był już na progu, załamała ręce, wyciągnęła je ku niemu i krzyknęła: — Agenor! W krzyku jej tysiące splątanych ozwało się uczuć: boleści, szczęścia, prośby, słodyczy, przebaczenia, namiętnych wspomnień i żalów. Odwrócił się i stanął jak wryty. Patrzyli na siebie kilka sekund, łzy ćmiły ich oczy i rumieńce poczęły wstępować na twarze. W końcu z piersi Rozalii wyrwały się słowa: — A ja kimże jestem, jeśli nie rozbitkiem, także tego świata, który mi dał życie? kimże jestem, jeśli nie marnotrawnym dzieckiem, które zmarnowało nędznie dni swoje młode? Jesteś żebrakiem... a więc dobrze; przyjmuję cię jako takiego... kocham cię jako takiego! Dobrześ powiedział: nie ma dla mnie na świecie mężczyzny, tylko ty jeden! Jam twoja! Poskoczyła, zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i głowę położyła na jego piersi. Na twarzy jej, po której strumienie cichych łez płynęły, rozlał się wyraz nieskończonej słodyczy i szczęścia. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy